TwentyEight
by Adenil
Summary: On Shore leave number twenty-eight, Sulu and Chekov make some money, spend some money, and come to more than one realization.


Authors notes: YES! I realize that everyone and their Mom have already done the shore leave/ice cream fiasco. But I just don't care. Having read two Kirk/Spock ones, and at least one Reed/Tucker ice cream shore leave thing, I felt the need for some Sulu/Chekov action! Deal with it. The world needs more Su/C anyway.

---

"Well, hello there!"

Sulu allowed himself a glance back at Chekov. "What is it, Paval?"

Chekov straightened from his bent position, triumphantly holding a shining bit of metal in his hand. "A coin."

"Wonderful, and this means what?"

"That we can buy something!" He shivered in anticipation, grinning like a kid.

Sulu shook his head, grinning a bit too. "What are you going to buy, Chekov? Who knows what that coin is even worth, it could be a penny or a hundred dollars."

Chekov gestured at the street they were on. "Hikaru, look around you, we are at a busy shopping district. All I have to do is ask how much something is, flash this coin, and they will tell me the rest! Simple, no?"

"Unless they, through some fluke of nature, notice that we are not from these parts and manage to scam us out of your well earned coin. They'll spot us as suckers the moment we walk in."

Chekov shrugged. "What else am I going to do with it? And just because we don't have scales that glow in the dark doesn't necessarily mean they're going to know we aren't from around here. We could end up buying something useful on shore leave trip number twenty-eight."

"Twenty-eight?"

"Yes, I've counted. Twenty-eight shore leaves in all."

Sulu chuckled. "Right, Paval, if you say so, who am I to argue?" He glanced around at the shops surrounding the street on both sides. "So where to first?"

"That one." He pointed to the planetary equivalent of Goodwill. "We find something that looks cheap and try to buy it off the sucker."

"I thought we were the suckers."

"Then we will buy it from ourselves, come on."

He dashed off to the depressed looking store, with Sulu not far behind.

They entered the store warily, still a bit unsure about the seven foot inhabitants of the planet. A seven foot hominid was one thing, a seven foot reptile that ate its food raw and kicking in front of you was something else entirely. Especially when they invited you to shore leave with bloody teeth.

As soon as Chekov caught sight of the display, though, all wariness was abandoned. He dashed off to look at the books, lamps, action figures, movies, clocks, and other bits and pieces throughout the store.

Sulu entertained himself with a marble-like collection while simultaneously watching both Chekov and the shopkeeper at the same time. Thankfully, the shopkeeper appeared to be asleep, but it was hard to tell. His species only had one eye and Sulu couldn't see it at the time.

Finally Chekov settled on a small bit of square plastic. He wandered oh-so-nonchalantly up to the shopkeeper and plopped it in front of him. Clearing his throat, he waited.

After a pregnant pause, the shopkeeper took the plastic and rumbled out something that didn't sound like any language Sulu had ever heard. Chekov confidently set the coin on the counter and waited again.

The shopkeeper's single eye widened and he opened his cash register and shifted through it. After a moment, he turned back to Chekov and gave his species' version of a sorrowful look.

"My apologies, sir," he said in perfect standard, "but I do not have the means to break that amount of money. Perhaps if you were to go down the street to the bank, they could give you change with which you can purchase this item."

Chekov nodded gravely. "I understand." He turned to Sulu and tilted his head towards the door. "Let's go, then."

Once they were outside, Chekov let out a gleeful whoop. "I'm rich!"

"Chekov, shush! Not so loud." Sulu held out a silencing hand. "You want to get jumped or something?"

"Nah, not again, anyway." Chekov immediately set out towards where the bank was supposed to be. Sulu managed a laugh and followed.

"So," Chekov said a few minutes later, "you suppose that's the bank?"

Sulu really had no idea. The four story building loomed ominously, and its color was scary to say the least. Bright pink and lime green definitely didn't go together. Sulu forced himself to remember that this planet's dominant species' eyes didn't see color as humans did. This probably looked nice to them.

"Well, we've been everywhere else." He glanced at the nervous Chekov. "We could just go in."

Chekov nodded, visibly gathering courage. "Let's go, then." He strode through the doors with purpose and was immediately swept up into the crowd.

Sulu dashed in after him and scanned the assembly for Chekov. He couldn't find him anywhere, and was beginning to get a little worried when a hand clamped down on his arm.

He twisted around and came face to face with a nine foot version of the shopkeeper. It growled at him. "Did you lose this?" It shoved a pissed-looking Chekov at him.

"Yes, thank you."

"Keep better track of him, he almost went into the lower level." The guard turned and left.

"Pah," Chekov growled, "I am no child; I can take care of myself."

"Sure, Paval, if you say so." Chekov shot him a glare and he raised his arms, smiling, "Kidding! So, did you get change?"

Chekov nodded, and his eyes lit up. "I had to start an account to hold what I couldn't carry." He held up a bag bulging with coins. "This is basically a hundred dollars." He explained. "My coin was a million."

Sulu furrowed his brow. "Who loses a million dollars and doesn't notice?"

"Not important, let's go buy something." He grabbed the front of Sulus' shirt and hauled him out the door.

"Sure, where to?" He carefully released himself from Chekov.

"I'm hungry, let's eat." Chekov glanced around, trying to decide which store would sell food that they could stomach. "Uh…"

"Yeah, I see a problem with your plan. We need cooked food, they don't."

"Oh well, we will find something." He set out in a random direction and once again Sulu found himself following.

They wandered for about half an hour before Sulu finally stopped Chekov with a hand on his shoulder. "I suddenly had an epiphany. Why don't we _ask someone _where we can eat?"

"That would be no fun," Chekov pouted.

"It's not about fun; it's about you complaining about your lack of food, and me listening. You see the problem?"

"No."

Sulu sighed. "Excuse me, ma'am?" He turned to a passing alien; she paused and graced him with a smile.

"Yessss?" Sulu did a double take.

"Uh, can you tell us were we can get food that isn't raw?"

She looked momentarily confused, "Oh, you mussst mean iced, correct? Coooooked and frozzzen mammal product?"

"Sure…"

She pointed to the shop they were standing in front of. "There. You were very clossssse." She smiled at him as though he were a small child. "Better luck next time." She turned and slithered off.

"That was very weird." Chekov shivered and Sulu nodded his agreement.

This time Sulu led the way into the store. He glanced around, a little shocked.

"This, this is like…"

"Ice cream!" Chekov slid around him and ran to the counter. "Wow, I like this planet already."

The man behind the counter waddled towards them. Sulu repressed a laugh, once again amazed at how different worlds paralleled each other. This storekeeper was dressed in an apron with a 'smiling' ice cream cone on it. His hat was stripped red and white, which was a little odd against his bright green scales.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes." Chekov pointed at one of the ice creams that looked least likely to be deadly. It was a pale cream color and was probably vanilla, if anything. "One of those and," he glanced at Sulu, "whatever my friend wants."

Sulu gave the selection a once-over and pointed at something that could possibly be pistachio. "One scoop please."

The ice cream man was already handing Chekov his cone, and dipped the scoop in water to dish out Sulu's ice cream.

Chekov took a bite and a strange look passed over his face.

"Err; maybe we should have scanned that."

"No, it's okay, I did." He shook his head. "It doesn't taste like vanilla…."

"What does it taste like?" Sulu asked, accepting his own cone.

"Sort of like strawberries, if they were black."

"You mean blackberries," Sulu said as Chekov paid the man and they left.

"No, I mean black strawberries." Chekov nodded for more conviction. "You know?"

"No, but I'll roll with it." He licked his own cone and then he did understand. "Oh!"

"What's yours taste like?" They continued their walk and Chekov pointed to what on earth would have been a park. They wandered over as Sulu tried to find words to describe his experience.

"I'm not sure." He took another bite. "Cherries? No…" He stared at his ice cream cone as they sat beside each other on the oversized park bench. "Maybe, if cherries were blue…"

"Aha! That is what I meant with the black strawberries." He took another bite and grinned. "We should get some of this to take back."

"Okay." Sulu glanced over at his companion. "Paval, you've got some ice cream there." He pointed at his own mouth.

"Where?" Childishly Chekov stuck out his tounge to try and get it.

"Other side." Chekov switched sides, but still couldn't quite reach it. "Here, let me," Sulu reached forward with his hand to wipe away the offending food.

His thumb brushed against Chekovs' face, and he paused momentarily when the other man's eyes fluttered shut. It was probably just Chekov blinking, but Sulu found that even when he'd erased the ice cream and removed his hand, that look was ingrained in his mind.

They went back to munching and Sulu was glad Chekov was always oblivious to everything. Anyone else would have noticed the sudden lull in conversation, and the way Sulu couldn't bring himself to look at his friend again.

"I've changed my mind."

"About what?" Sulu asked, glad for a distraction.

"How this tastes, I can't quite figure it out anymore. Here, try some." He held out his cone with a smile.

Sulu leaned down a bit and took a small nibble from the ice cream. His eyes widened. "That's… not natural."

"I know, isn't it great? What's yours like?"

Only half paying attention Sulu stuck out his cone holding hand. Chekov wrapped his fingers around Sulu's hand to hold him still and took a careful lick.

Sulu was pretty sure his heart just fell out of his chest.

Chekov was once again oblivious as he considered. "I'm thinking more if cherries were white." He released Sulu and his ice cream and went back to his own. "What about mine?"

"Definitely not strawberries." Sulu thanked whatever gods there might be that his brain had supplied him with an answer so readily.

"Yeah, especially not black ones. Maybe red blackberries?"

"Raspberries?"

"No, that's not it… red blueberries!" He snapped his fingers triumphantly. "That's it, I'm sure of it."

"Like, if they weren't ripe yet?"

"No, I mean if they were born red."

"They are born-"

"You know what I mean, Hikaru." Sulu smiled. Chekov was very easy to anger, and he looked so cute when he was upset.

Sulu paused midbite. Had he just thought that about his best friend? The ice cream must be going to his head.

He glanced over at Chekov, who seemed much more contemplative that usual. He was almost done with his cone and was now staring absently at what was left of the pointed end.

"Mmm, Sulu?"

"Yeah, Chekov?" Sulu wondered a bit at the last name usage; usually he was the only one who called anyone by their last name outside of work. Spock, of course, the glaring exception.

"How come you always take shore leave with me?" He glanced at him with a perfect puppy dog face.

Momentarily derailed, Sulu struggled to get his thoughts back in order. That was quite the question, why did he always take shore leave with Chekov? Even when he'd had a girlfriend to go with, he still ended up with his friend. He decided to take his last thought as a sufficient answer.

"I don't know, because you're my friend?"

"Yeah, but twenty-eight is a lot!"

"Sorry, Paval, I don't know if I have an answer." Chekov assumed his upset look and ate the last bite of his cone.

"Whatever."

Sulu sighed; clearly Chekov had been trying to find something out, and now that he hadn't was going to mope for the rest of the trip. "Chekov, come on, I don't know everything."

"But you should know this."

Sulu didn't know how to respond for a moment. Finally he saved his train of thought from hitting the cow and glared at Chekov. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, eat your ice cream."

Sulu dejectedly took another bite of his-half eaten cone. He knew that he wouldn't be able to stop thinking about what Chekov had asked until he came up with an answer that satisfied him.

Why did he always go everywhere with Chekov? At first, he supposed, it had just been because the young green ensign needed an escort. Then he had found out how fast Chekov could crack jokes, and how young and childlike he got when he was away from the bridge. They'd spent some time together in the mess hall, eating at first, and then just chatting.

But when had it become about the shore leaves? Sulu racked his brain until he remembered that Chekov had been upset the first time he was going to go with his significant other, who had never been named. What had happened? Sulu was pretty sure they had broken up, and that he'd stepped in because otherwise he'd have gone alone anyway.

But why keep going? Sure, he was great friends with the younger man, but that wasn't quite the reason either. He loved Chekov but-

Sulu choked on his ice cream, Chekov sent him an alarmed look, and lay a hand on his back.

"Are you okay?"

Sulu waved his hand to shoo Chekov away. How had his mind meant that last statement? Platonically, or something else? It was a little shocking that he wasn't quite sure.

"Fine," he finally rasped, and Chekov backed away, but his hand remained on Sulus' back. Sulu was unpleasantly unsurprised to find he kind of liked Chekov leaving his hand there in the middle of his back.

Sulu gazed at his ice cream, trying to find his answers in it. He only had one bite left, so he ate it angrily. He sighed; pretty sure that one longing look over some ice cream did not qualify as a loving attraction.

Right?

"You sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine," and then, before he could stop himself, "Chekov can I ask you something?" Sulu was torn between wanting him to say no, and to say yes.

"Sure."

"That first time we took shore leave, who was your girlfriend, the one who ditched you?"

Chekov coughed, "Well… I can't say I know what you're talking about."

"Chekov." Sulu felt remarkably like a mother berating a child for not telling the truth.

"Well," Chekov finally removed his hand from Sulu and slid a few inches away, "Crewman Tomalley."

Sulu paused, "You mean, Tim?"

"Yeah, that's my ex boyfriend."

Sulu had always thought that when someone made a confession like that, everything you ever thought about them was supposed to be thrown in a different light. Strangely, that didn't happen.

"Okay."

"You're not mad?"

"Why would I be?" Sulu asked, more than a bit shocked.

"Well, last time I told a friend, he ran away and I wound up plastered to the side of a building twenty feet up."

Sulu decided not to ask. "Obviously I wouldn't be mad at someone for being…" He trailed off.

"Gay?"

Sulu shook his head, finally managing to notice what his brain had been trying to tell him. "For being like me."

"Oh."

For a long while, no more was said. Gradually night fell on the planet and the sounds of the city faded a bit, though not much. They still sat in silence until Chekov's communicator beeped.

He flipped it open. "Chekov here."

"This is Enterprise," came Uhura's voice. "Are you and Sulu ready to beam up?" Chekov glanced at Sulu, who nodded and stood up to nervously brush his pants off.

"We are." He stood next to Sulu.

"All right, please remain where you are and wait for beam out. Uhura out." The line went dead and Chekov shoved his communicator in his pocket.

Sulu glanced at his friend. He'd ended up coming to few more realizations on this shore leave than he'd planned, but that was okay. He smiled as the transporter took effect on them both.

Maybe next shore leave would be even better.

---

Author's notes: First off: No matter how much you beg, no sequel will ever come of this. It's called a one shot for a reason, folks. Secondly, I apologize for the ending. For the last three pages I was trying to find a way to end it. Oh well, hope you enjoyed, bye.


End file.
